The intent of this study is to examine the longitudinal nature of a chronic, disabling illness and its effects on the social support systems and well-being of both the stroke victim and the significant other persons surrounding that individual. The focus of the data collection efforts is on the first occurrence stroke victim and his/her primary care-giver. Longitudinal data on 300 stroke victim and care-giver dyads will be collected over a three-year period. Each dyad will participate in three waves of data collection. The first wave will be collected three to six weeks after the occurrence of the stroke; the second, six months later; and the third, six months after the second. The primary source of data will be the care-giver, who will provide social network and well-being information about her/himself and about the victim. Those victims who retain sufficient communication abilities will provide similar information about themselves. In addition, data concerning the victim will be collected from the attending physician, allied health professionals and medical records. The major questions to be answered by this study are: 1. In what ways does the support system change over time as a result of a chronic, disabling illness? 2. What is the impact on the victim and the significant caring person of a changing support system? 3. What is the casual nature of the relationship between illness outcomes and social support and between well-being and social support? 4. What are the effects of the severity of communicative impairment and type of communicative disability on network relationships over time?.